Dayle Fowler
Info Dayle Doggi is the stage name of Dayle Fowler. As of 10th April 2012 Dayle changed his stage name to Toastie and in my spare time i love to cum in coke and send videos of me wanking to everyone on bbm and showing everyone ma SWaG #YOLO Quotes; "This one's for Clint" Celebrities Encountered *Jeff Steinberg (September 2010) *Colin Bateman (March 14th 2012) *'Arthur Darvill (March 25th 2012)' *'Matt Smith (as Arthur)' *'Karen Gillan (as Arthur)' *'Steven Moffat (as Arthur)' *'You Me At Six (19th August 2012)' *'Paramore (as above)' *'Jody Has A Hitlist (as above)' Songs Solos All Of Them Solos (in a duet) *Zombie Horrors (Olivia Fowler) (Album: Halloween Horrors) *Let It Snow (Remix) (Les Bedell) (Album:'' Caroling (The Christmas Album)) *Cinnamon & Spice (Lace) ('Deleted From YouTube') *Remember ('Erin Welsh) (Album: '''Best of 2011) (MP3 Only) *Stereo Hearts (Sara Orlen) (Non-Album) *Close Love (Nicole Webb) (Album: Best of Originals) *Rock The World (Lucy Patton) (Album: School Days) *ILUSFM (Samantha Lowson) (Non-Album) *Hush Little Baby (Chloe Nicole) (Goodbye EP) *Sad Goodbyes (Jade Fletcher) (Goodbye EP) *Youth @ Heart (Jade Fletcher) (Non-Album Single) *Doggerella (Jade Fletcher) (Book: Trouble In LGBT) *OMB (SJ Bieber) ('''Unknown)' Solos in a Group Number *Wild Ones '(Recharge) (Non-Album single)' *Payphone '(Jellico) (Non-Album Single)' With a Narrator *Fix The Motorway ('Livvy (Undefeated)' With a Producer/Instrumentalist *Fionn Mac Cumhaill ('The Lord) (Superheroes) *Knowing Them Is One Thing, Being Their Friend Is Another (Jellico) (Goodbye EP) *Spaced (Jammy) ('''Non-Album Single) *Star In The Skies (Ally Bridges) (Non-Album Single) *Took So Young (Destroyed By A Monster) (Ally Bridges) (Non-Album Single) Performances (with Alter-Egos) *Compared (Alex) Guest Vocals *Take No Prisoners (The Lord) (Album: Best of 2011) *Fuk Tha Beat (Jammy) (Non-Album Single) Writer *It Has To Stop!!! *GTF Part I *Day Of Agression *GTF part II *GTF part III (With Dizzy & Tiny) *Messin' In Toyland (with Kimmykins) *Run Into Arms *The Weekend *I'm Not A Freak (with Kimmykins) *FU (F**k You) *Back In The Game *Froggi Doggi (single) *Fans Not Friends *GTF 4: Unstable Fable *Tale of the Green Lantren *White Supremacy (with Dizzy) *Breaking Down *Don't Hate Me (With Tiny) *Wateva Minga (with Kimmykins, 59 (writer), Tiny, Dizzy. Benzine & guest wrote with Natasha Stirling) *Ginger Winga (with LaLa (writer)) *Nation of Judges *Lights Off (Single) *Rumours (single) *What Goez Around Comez Around (guest wrote with Emma Neilly) *MYOB (Single) (with guest writers Connor Kirk & Hannah Giles) *Recked Lives (with 59 (writer) & Benzine) *Only A Number *Dear Mum *Invisible (with Weebbzdd) *GTF Part V (with Kimmykins & guest wrote with N4zi Nick) *Sucka (single) (with Kimmykins) *Rejections *KMA *Stronger (single) *Spiders (single) (with Kimmykins) *Party Time *She Said She Loved Me *Memory Lane *Don't Judge *Crocodile Tears (with Kimmykins) *Shut Up (Part One) (with Weebbzdd, Marielle & Kimmykins) *Growing Up (guest wrote with Alex Gordon) *Shut Up (Part Two) (with Kimmykins & guest wrote with Ashley Moore & Rebekah Loughlan) *Respect Yuh Elders *I'm So Close *Wayne Brain *Zombie Horrors (with Kimmykins; Featuring Olivia Fowler) *What's Your Nom? *Ban Smoking *Maths (guest wrote with Chloe McCooke & Chloe McCullough) *Fake Fans *Fox Detox (guest wrote with Olivia Fowler) *Let It Snow (Remix) (Featuring Les Bedell) *Take No Prisoners (Prod by The Lord) *Cinnamon & Spice (Featuring Lace) *Doggi's Xmas *Mummy Kissed Santa *Christmas Time *Remember (single) (Featuring Erin Welsh) *Cursed *Compared *Close Love (co-wrote with & Featuring Nicole Webb) *Formal Fuckers *Ed Cull *Rock The World (Feat. Lucy Patton) *Cum Coke (song) *Teenage Lovers *Dirty Photos (song) *Toilet Wanking *Whoniverse Awards *2012, January 21 - The Fostering Network (Excellent Behaviour) WON Book Appearances *The Curse of Dayle Fowler (book) *The Triumph of Dayle Fowler *The Life or Death of Dayle Fowler (extended cameo) *Exits & Beginnings *A Day in the Life of Sapphire Docherty (cameo; performance only) *Murder in the Dark *One Big Day (book) *Duplicated (Part One) *Dupliacted (Part Two) *Hero Trouble Category:Writers Fowler, Dayle Fowler, Dayle Category:LGBT Musicians Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Category:Bisexual Musicians Fowler, Dayle